<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Balance by goddessxofdeath (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518918">The Balance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/goddessxofdeath'>goddessxofdeath (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:09:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/goddessxofdeath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's note: Hello, Thank you so much for picking this little fic up. The Story takes place right after the events of The Force Awakens. I will be taking a few pieces from The Last Jedi and The Rise of Skywalker... But the story is of my own. I hope you enjoy it...May the Force be with you.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Balance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's note: Hello, Thank you so much for picking this little fic up. The Story takes place right after the events of The Force Awakens. I will be taking a few pieces from The Last Jedi and The Rise of Skywalker... But the story is of my own. I hope you enjoy it...May the Force be with you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Phloosh!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Out goes the flames of the pit. Setting down the bucket, Karina Osseen wiped a bit of sweat from her brow. Though she lived in a small settlement upon the forest planet of Kashyyyk. Most of the settlement consisted of Wookies, who established their huts right after the fall of the empire. Elder Wookies lived to see the tale of how the empire rose and crashed into flames as the republic regained control of the galaxy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karina didn’t have the height advantage most of the settlers had, which made her job of putting out the torches a little difficult. Yet, something in her stirred. Looking around….it was still early morning, surely no one was awake. Taking a deep breath, the woman settled her feet into the ground. Extending her hand out toward one of the torches over her head. Her eyes slowly narrowed as she felt the world begin to slow around her, a small weak gust of wind blowing towards the torch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Focus.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving closer, she extended her hand out further. The flames began to flicker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Almost.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> A furry brown hand reached for her wrist. Shoving it to her side, Breaking her concentration. It was none other than her caretaker...the Wookie that found her when she was only a toddler. An annoyed rattle sounded from the Wookie, as Karina hung her head in shame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I’m sorry. I know what you said, Korra.” Karina mumbled out, not daring to look up at Korra who was putting out the torch in front of her. Taking her hand into her larger one, leading into their own hut. Quickly shutting the curtain that gave them both privacy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karina didn’t want to hear it. Going to the stove where she had hot water brewing; so she can pour it over the Minosauki berries and Figs she found in the forest. Another growl came from her elder, who stood behind her. “Yes, I know how dangerous it is to use the abilities. But, the execution of the Jedi was so long ago. I doubt anyone is looking for any force sensitive people here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching for the pot that boiled upon the stove, she removed it from the heat. Taking the herbs she acquired earlier and tossing them into the hot water. “Besides, I’m no jedi..remember? I don’t have a clue what I am even doing and you won’t let me even look how to even lea-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra chirped, interrupting her. Karina turned to face her, a frustrated expression upon her pale features. They have gotten in plenty of fights about this. Enough fights to where Karina had tossed a few vases at the ground in anger. “Korra...you can’t keep me from learning about this. I will find out eventually...or…” Karina moved her gaze away from the Wookie who stood a whole foot taller than her. She didn’t even want to say it. Luckily, she didn’t have to.  Korra pulled her into a hug, to which Karina at first resisted. Her muscles tense into the hug, before releasing. Realizing there was no use to try and escape a Wookie hug. “I am going to get myself killed if I don’t learn...I just can’t let this fade away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Korra remained silent, only to move her big paw over Karina’s long black hair, keeping her in her hold until she pulled away suddenly. Walking out of the hut. Leaving the force sensitive adult by herself once more. At that moment...she knew she couldn’t stay on Kashyyyk. Not if she wanted to truly learn the force...Gain control. She was going to pack her belongings that night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>